Unloved
by RandomAbadon
Summary: These characters are unloved...doesn't anyone care? Of course not! But we'll give them a crack fic, just cause. Rated for violence, low self esteem and implied character death-not as dark as it sounds... or I have a messed up sense of humor...


**Unloved**

**Hey! This is a little oneshot that came to mind while reading something….I have no idea what and I want to give that person some credit, but my mind is broken at the moment…so sorry about that person, whoever you may be. I've wanted to write this for a while, but I didn't have much free time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, this is a shout out to all those characters, we don't write fanfictions about who want to tell us something: they matter too, they too have stories, but we ignore them. Yes my friends this is about: the side characters.  
Warning: CRACK FIC! **

* * *

"I'm so sick of this!" Claire said angrily kicking a can in defiance. It rolled across the pavement toward Darnell Sellers who picked it up and threw it away.

"I know." Emma sighed, looking wistfully over her shoulder, crowds of fanfiction writers and fan artists crowded around Little Guy excitedly scribbling and sketching he stood next to Naomi, Derek, and Angie along with other 'fan favorites'. "Us minor characters never get any attention." She sighed.

"Actually, Emma that's not true." Darnell piped up. "Little Guy over there, gets more attention than some major characters."

"Don't I know it." Hank said semi-bitterly, which was very out of character for him.

"Yeah, why are you over here Hank? Aren't you supposed to be a major character?" Emma asked.

"Well I was, but everyone thinks my backstory is totally ridiculous and my operations aren't really anything special."

"Sorry to hear that, doc." Claire said sympathy showing in her voice.

"It's okay big guy." Esha Patel chimed in.

"Hmph! You guys don't know anything at least people remember some of your names! SOMETIMES you get mentioned!" growled the electrician he was sitting on the curb in a prison uniform.

"If I had actually blasted that little girl into pieces I might get more recognition!" Sandra growled next to him.

"Oh shut up, why is it everyone Naomi catches is always so grumpy?" Claire sighed.

"Well that's nothing compared to the guys Naomi listens to on her recorder!" Emma laughed. A few others standing farther away from the crowd of fans than the current group was glared at her.

"Or some of Doctor Cunningham's patients!" Darnell chirped.

"Well, like I said earlier: I'm sick and tired of this! We get no respect around here!" Claire stood up in front of the group. "You all, names long forgotten, come over here! Sandra get your bombs! We're going to demand respect!" The crowd of unloved cast off characters cheered as Claire Blunt led them into battle.

"No! You can't do this it's wrong!" Hank cried.

"Shut up! You have fans somewhere, the rest of us have no one!" Veronica Cage yelled raising her fists.

"First wave!" Alma Parker cried running toward the fans like a crazy woman wielding her sigil, well she was a crazy woman, so this is okay.

The electrician stabbed Gabriel Cunningham with his screwdriver and Sandra planted bombs to scare the fans away one hitting Alyssa ironically. Esha and Hank chose not to participate, but it seemed Emma and Darnell had some unresolved issues with Little Guy, Clare proceeded to whack Derek with her crutches. A few random patients and victims attacked Tyler and Victor, much too many of the fan's horror, and Even Joshua and Lisa (Gabe's wife that he divorced) joined in the attack on beloved Derek Stiles. After the bloodbath was over, (it had gotten violent due to many unloved characters being involved in murder cases) the unloved characters stood as the only ones left. The fans frowned at them and started to slowly write and scribble. The next day they all gathered around the computer.

"Well let's see if we're the fan favorites after that!" Said Veronica's parents triumphantly.

They logged on and found many upset fan messages saying that their favorite characters had all been killed or mutilated horribly. And the few who were desperate enough to write and draw them led them all to the reason why they were the side characters.

They weren't very interesting after all, and the fans just didn't have much to go on since they appeared so few times. They frowned at one forum that had been created. It seemed that these fans were especially upset… they slower turned around.

"Oh crap!" The one who said this will be forgotten as will many others involved. A few partially vicious fangirls had decided to rip them to shreds and alas, all the main characters, who were mostly doctors, and all the popular supporting characters couldn't put them together again.

* * *

**The end! It was supposed to be funny, but I feel it was too serious :\**

**I must have not drunk enough caffinee when I wrote this, I'm sorry.**


End file.
